The Adventures of Akuma and Sally
by Dark Scyther
Summary: Follow Akuma and Sally's adventures through the Johto region as they make their journey to collect all eight badges of johto and defeat the Pokemon League, facing enemies along the way
1. Chapter 1: Sally Parker

**I hope this is a good chapter, I'd like to know what y'all think, I actually saw part of this story in a dream and I decided to make it into a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 1: Sally Parker**

I sensed something wrong on my way back to the den. I knew that something was happening and I felt compelled to let my heart lead me to the source but my mom had told me to come straight home after I finished my 'battle practice'.

It wasn't really battle practice; I just took a walk to my favorite tree and laid in the shade by myself. I didn't even have anyone to practice with anyway, all the other forest Pokémon hated me, but I didn't know why.

I wasn't sure why, I mean, I looked like an ordinary Scyther. I didn't understand why everyone was so mean to me, I had never done anything wrong to anyone, it had been like that my whole life. My parents didn't really help the matter either.

My parents…even they treated me like an outsider. They had always favored my older brother Seire, which meant "Holy" while my name was Akuma or "demon". He was the pride of the Scyther family while I was complete utter failure. My parents said that I was a disgrace to the whole Scyther family, and as soon as I was old enough to fend for myself and live on my own, they would kick me out of the den.

If they hated me so much I didn't understand why they just didn't kick me out now, but I guess it's because I'm still their son and eh, I guess they're not THAT heartless.

I knew I would probably regret this when I got home, but I decided to go and see what was wrong. I propelled myself using my wings and shot forward at blinding speeds.

From somewhere up ahead I heard someone scream. I stopped and scanned the area, and cautiously crept forward and stopped at the edge of a spacious clearing. I concealed myself behind a bush and watched the scene in front of me unfold.

In the middle of the clearing, there was a young girl surrounded by an angry swarm of Beedrill. They surrounded her in a circle and they were slowly closing in on her.

Looking at the small human child, I felt some kind of connection toward her. I didn't really think that I had much of a chance against the adult form of Weedle, but I felt that I should at least try and help her, and besides, being part flying I did have a small edge against them.

I darted out of the bushes and used Cut against the first Beedrill, not doing much damage but knocking the bee back from surprise. The Beedrill buzzed angrily and half of the remaining ones ignored the female and set their targets on me.

The closest one to me lashed out with a poisonous stinger and I countered with my metallic colored scythe. Before I had time to dodge, another stinger slashed out at me and cut across my torso, the poison seeping into my veins as I was thrown back into a tree and slumped to the ground, feeling incredibly weak from the poison running through my body.

The girl screamed again and I felt pure anger wash over me. Why would they hurt such a defenseless human? Humans were usually a threat to our way of life with their machines and chemicals, but this human was just a young offspring, she didn't pose any sort of threat to us.

The anger I felt toward the poisonous bugs reenergized me and I felt power rush through me. As I stood up, a dark purple aura surrounded me and my coloring started to change. My green coloration changed to black while my wings and scythes changed to the same shade of grey as a Shiny Rapidash's mane. A single thin red line went through the middle of each scythe, and the cream colored stripe on my torso turned to bright red, as did my eyes.

I rushed toward the poison bugs and lashed out at blinding speeds, my scythes cutting in quick succession against my attackers. It didn't take long for me to defeat them with my newfound strength. I turned to the rest of the young child's captors, the Beedrill's eyes were filled with terror and they scattered in different directions, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Having defeated my enemies and kept the small human from further harm, my strength left me and I collapsed onto the soft green grass, my body changing to its former colors. The poison was still running through my system and I didn't think it would take that much longer for it to deplete the rest of my life source.

I weakly raised my head and looked for the girl but she was nowhere to be seen, she had taken off, probably back to her den. I let my head drop back down on the soft green grass and wondered if anyone would find me…not that they'd help me anyway.

I finally understood why everyone acted the way they did around me.

I wasn't a normal Scyther; my parents had named me right. Akuma…demon. They had chose right; from the start they knew that I wasn't normal and now I knew...

Somewhere in front of me, a dull sound echoed, and I fought to open my eyes to see what it was. I was surprised at what I saw; it was the little human child and down below her was a handful of Oran and Pecha berries.

I was surprised. This human had just seen what I could do and she came back? Humans baffled me. The child frowned and picked up one of the pink Pecha berries and held it to my mouth, evidently thinking that I couldn't eat on my own.

I opened my mouth hesitantly and took a bite of the sweet berry. Frankly I didn't like eating berries and such, Scyther were carnivorous, but I guess I didn't really have much of a choice here.

I finished it in a few bites and ate the rest of the Pecha berries she fed me. Slowly I felt the effects of the poison leave and the child fed me the Oran berries she had collected as well. In no time I was feeling back to my old self and I sat up, looking at the child.

She looked very young and she had pale blue eyes and brown hair down to her waist. Her eyes brightened when she saw that I was able to get up.

"Thank you." I knew she wouldn't be able to understand me, but I had to thank her, I don't think anyone else would do that for me.

She smiled at me. "Your welcome."

I was confused. Had she just responded instinctively, assuming that I had said thank you, or had she really understood me?

"Can you understand me?" I just wanted to get to the point; I thought it would be silly to ask any other question.

She nodded her head at me and smiled. "Yep, but you're the only Pokémon I can understand."

My jaw dropped. "Wha-what do you mean I'm the only one?!"

"Well, back home, mommy and daddy has their own Pokémon but I can't hear them talk, and our neighbors has Pokémon too but I can't hear them either."

I found that very strange, this child was able to communicate with me, but not with other Pokémon.

She seemed unfazed by my lack of response. "My name's Sally Parker, what's yours?" She introduced herself.

"Uh, my name is Akuma" Why was this child being so friendly to me?

"Ah-ku-ma? That's a nice name!" She beamed, obviously proud of herself for pronouncing my name right.

I cringed, a nice name…apparently she had no idea what Akuma meant. When Sally saw my reaction her face fell.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tears were forming in her eyes and I started to panic.

"N-n-no um, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that…my name…isn't as nice as it sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"The name that my parents gave me, Akuma, means 'demon' on account of what you saw me do to those Beedrill earlier."

Sally frowned. "Why would your parents give you a name like that?"

"Well um…they really do think I'm a demon and I'm starting to think that as well, my parents hate me, and so do the rest of the Pokémon here. What I am…it's not natural, not normal." I wasn't really sure how to explain it, but I tried to the best I could.

"But your not a demon, demons are mean and scary, but your nice and cute." She smiled.

Did she just call me cute? Scyther were fearsome warriors, we were at the top of the food chain, but we were not cute…

"Um…thanks?"

"Do you know how to get out of here? I was chased in here by a bunch of boys who like to pick on me and my mommy and daddy are gonna be really worried if I don't come back." She asked.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure. Which way did you come from?" I was hoping she would remember which way she had came, it would make it a lot easier to find her home then.

"Uh…I think I might have came from that way." She pointed to the right.

"Alright, I guess we'll head that way first."

We went on our way and after a few hours we found our way out. It might have taken us a little less time except that Sally was evidently very clumsy. She kept tripping on every tree root that we came by and eventually I told her to climb on my back to make the trek easier and it helped that she didn't weigh a lot either.

Sally lived in a small town called New Bark Town, there were a handful of human dens scattered around and there were some kind of giant tower things that she called 'windmills' but that was just about it besides the biggest den that she called a lab.

Since I no longer needed to be here I decided to take my leave. But Sally stopped me.

"Hey Akuma, where are you going?" She seemed strangely sad.

"Home, I guess, I don't have anywhere else to go…" I frowned.

"But…I don't want you to go home and you shouldn't have to live with those mean Pokémon anymore, I think you should stay here!" She pouted.

I was caught off guard. She wanted me to stay here? I swear this human just kept confusing me more and more, but…it did seem like a better option than going back home to the people I called my family.

"Pleeeaaaasssse?"

"Well, I guess I could stay here, but I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to stay in town, I think I'll just stay near the edge of town to avoid the people." I finally told her.

After all, maybe this would be a good thing.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Bark Town

**Ok, I finally got this chapter done, I didn't think I would ever get finished with it, the word count for this chapter is 2205, I think this might be one of my longest chapters. I do not own Pokémon and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 2: New Bark Town**

It's been nine years since I came to be with Sally. I stayed in the edge of the forest that bordered New Bark Town. Sally was now a teenage girl around the age of 15, I was still a little young, it took Scythers a while to completely mature.

While Sally was young, she was often being chased and bullied by a group of boys that lived not far from her.

One time they chased her all the way to the forest edge where I was and she hid behind me, wanting protection from the boys who tormented her. As soon as the male humans seen me, they stopped and stared at Sally and then at me.

I growled and took a swipe at them, not intending to harm them, but hopefully scare them enough to where they wouldn't bother her again.

They stayed away from her after that.

Today I awoke with the early sun shining in my face and walked around. I heard the calls of some wild Pidgey and immediately went into my hunting crouch. Following the sound of their calls, I stalked them and found them nesting in a nearby tree. Thankfully, they were at a level at which I could reach them and I easily dispatched them with a quick swipe of my scythe.

I ate my fill and made my way back to the tree that I called my den. When I got back, Sally was waiting for me. Her eyes sparkled and she looked completely happy, like nothing could ever ruin her mood.

"You look happy today." I told her.

"Well you look kinda grumpy." She countered.

"You know I'm not much of a morning person, the only reason I'm up is because the sun was shining in my face and I couldn't get back to sleep after that." I grunted.

She giggled. "Well, I have great news! Professor Elm wanted to meet with me today about something; I think he's going to give me a Pokémon so I can start on my journey through the Johto region!"

The news surprised me, but it also made me sad. If she went on a journey and got a new Pokémon, then she would leave me behind.

Sally continued on. "But I don't want any of the Pokémon that he has to offer me, I want you to be my Pokémon…if that's ok of course."

She wanted me to be her first Pokémon? Sally told me that most trainers usually started out with either the fire type Cyndaquil, the water type Totodile, or the grass type starter Chikorita.

I smiled at her, happy that she wants me to be her first Pokémon. I told her that I would love to be her Pokémon and Sally hugged me.

"Ok, now, I have to meet Professor Elm soon, and since your going to be my first Pokémon, I need you to come with me."

The thought of going into town scared me a little. Besides Sally, I knew no other humans, and I wasn't sure how they would react to seeing a wild Scyther roaming around their town with a teenage girl.

I hesitantly nodded my head yes and followed her into town. As soon as I entered, I was met with curious stares and some were even glowering at me. Most people were very apprehensive of Scythers, on account of the massive damage we could cause with our scythes.

We were almost to the lab when up ahead some boy wearing all black and had wild messed up hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Well, would you look at this, little miss Sally's got herself a wild Scyther. I think I'll catch him." the boy sneered.

"Go away Ben, Akuma is my Pokémon, not yours." Sally scowled at him.

"No, I don't think I will, and that Scyther isn't your Pokémon until you properly catch it with a Pokeball. So until you do catch him, he's free game." Ben said casually as he took out a small red and white sphere that I assumed was a Pokeball.

"Ben, leave Sally alone!" someone yelled.

I looked around till I found whomever it was who yelled and found the source to be a boy around the same age as Sally. It was a boy who appeared to be the same age as Sally, he was wearing black shorts that went to his knees, a red jacket, red and white shoes, and black hair that was tucked in his black and yellow backwards hat except for a clump of hair that was sticking out through a hole of the hat. He ran up to Ben and grabbed his wrist, trying to get the other boy to back off.

Ben sneered. "Stay out of this Ethan, it has nothing to do with you." He flung Ethan to the side and pressed a button on his Pokeball and it grew in size till it covered the palm of his whole hand. He continued to throw it and as it opened, a burst of white light came from inside and formed into the water type starter, Totodile.

When it came out, his trainer commanded him to use Water Gun and the small blue crocodile open his jaws as a jet of water came straight at me.

Thankfully I was able to dodge due to my speed. Before the Totodile could react, I used Quick Attack and knocked my opponent back. The Totodile struggled to get up; it was evident that it hadn't battled much. Its trainer commanded him to keep attacking with Water Gun as multiple stream after stream of water was hurled at me.

I got hit by one of them, but it didn't do a whole lot of damage to me though. Frankly I was starting to get bored with this battle so I sped over to the Totodile and used cut, slashing him multiple times with my scythes and knocking the water type out.

Ben glared at me. "Stupid Scyther, you can go ahead and have him." With that the boy skulked off, definitely not in a good mood after losing the battle.

Sally came up and hugged me. "Wow, that was amazing Akuma, you did awesome!"

"Thanks, I may have more battle experience than that Totodile, but I sensed that he didn't give it his all, I don't think he's that enthused with having Ben as his trainer." I explained, awkwardly hugging her, making sure that the sharp edges of my scythes were pointed away from her.

Sally frowned. "You know, Ben was never a nice person, I wonder how he treats his Pokémon, but your right, his Totodile doesn't trust him very much. I feel bad for him."

We had forgotten that Ethan was still here with us, and it was clear that he knew Sally was able to understand me, something she had never told anyone about.

"Sally, you can understand Pokémon? Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned, looking hurt. She had told me that the only real friends she ever had was me and Ethan.

Sally looked uncomfortable. "Well, I can't understand all Pokémon, Akuma is actually the only one I can understand and, I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would think I was a freak and you would hate me just like all the other kids." She mumbled, not meeting eye contact with him.

The boy stared at her in surprise and hugged her. "You're not a freak, it's wonderful that you can understand him, and I could never hate you Sally, not in a million years." Ethan blushed. The boy definitely liked Sally, but I could tell that the feelings weren't mutual.

"Don't you think they'd make the cutest couple?" A small feminine voice beside me cooed. I stumbled back, startled.

While I was too busy watching the teenagers, I never noticed the Marill that was standing beside me.

"Um, yea…I guess." I replied hesitantly.

The Marill looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mizu, what's your name?"

"Um…Akuma." I replied. I've never had a Pokémon act this nice to me before, it was a little scary.

Mizu frowned. "Akuma? Why would someone name you that? Did Sally name you that, or did your parents?"

"Um, my parents named me…I'd rather not explain why they chose that name though, if that's ok…" I didn't want Mizu to know why my parents named me Akuma, she was the first Pokémon that was kind to me, and I didn't want her to treat me like the Pokémon back home did.

"Ok, if that's what you want." She smiled at me.

I gave her a small grin; she was a really nice Pokémon.

"Akuma, we should get going! We don't want to keep Professor Elm waiting!" Sally called.

"Alright!" I replied. "Bye Mizu, it was nice meeting you!" I gave her a toothy grin and waved one of scythes in goodbye as I trotted over to Sally.

"It was nice meeting you too Akuma, bye, hope to see you again!" The Marill called.

Me and Sally made our way to the lab; it was easily the biggest building in the whole town. When we came in all the flashing lights and shiny machines disoriented me. The place was also buzzing with activity, that is, until everyone seen me. It grew deathly quit as they all stared at me with mouths a gape.

Me and Sally turned to stare at each other and shrugged.

"They act like they've never seen a Scyther before." I said to her.

"Well, it's very rare to spot a Scyther, even in the wild, especially in a lab, except for a few trainers who pass by that actually have Scythers." She whispered to me.

There was another reason that Sally wasn't telling me, I could see it in her eyes. I already knew what it was though. Scythers are often depicted as monsters, and most people were very wary of us, we could kill in an instant with the sharp blade of our scythes and humans believed that we could kill them without a second thought. Not very many people understood us except for the ones who befriended us.

Most of that was untrue though. We weren't monsters and we weren't killing machines either. It's true that we could easily kill someone with our scythes, and we enjoyed the thrill of battle, but we never intend to kill someone unless it's deemed necessary. We were proud warriors; we would protect our friends and family at the cost of our lives. We were extremely loyal to our Trainers; no Scyther has ever betrayed its Trainer.

Uncomfortable with all the stares that we were still getting, we quickly made our way to the back of the lab where Sally said the professor would be waiting.

We found him sitting in a chair typing something away on his computer.

"Hello Professor Elm!" Sally greeted, hoping to get his attention.

The man turned, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Oh, hello Sally!"

His eyes ventured away from her and came to rest on me. "It's a Scyther!" The professor exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and rushing toward me, an excited grin plastered on his face. Honestly, he's acting like he's never seen a Scyther before.

"I've never gotten the chance to actually obtain research on a Scyther, they're extremely hard to find, and almost impossible to catch due to their incredible speed!"

Oh, so this is why he was so excited, evidently I was nothing more than a test subject to him. Before he got too close to me, I gave him a menacing glare, I didn't like people invading my personal space, and I certainly wasn't going to be someone's test subject.

He backed off a few steps, still clearly excited nonetheless.

"Sally, did you bring this Scyther here?" He questioned her.

"Um…yes, this is Akuma, and instead of starting out with either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile, I would like to make Akuma my first Pokémon." Sally said.

Elm looked surprised. "Um…I guess you can, I mean, other people have done that before of course, but I've never seen a Trainer start out with a Scyther as their first Pokémon before."

Me and Sally smiled at each other, happy with what the professor said. He brought back a Pokeball and handed it to her.

"Ready Akuma?" She grinned.

"Ready." I replied.

Sally then threw the spherical object at me and it bounced off my head and opened up. Next thing I knew a strange light engulfed me and I was inside the thing.

I didn't like it a single bit. It was so cramped and dark in here, I wanted out, but I knew that I would have to wait a minute or two until I was officially Sally's Pokémon.

In what seemed like forever, I finally heard the echoed _bing_ that signaled that I had been successfully captured. I now had a new Trainer, one that I knew I could trust with all my heart, one that I would give my life to protect at all costs, I was happy to Sally's friend, and her first Pokémon.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: A Favor to Ask

**I finally finished this chapter, well, actually it wouldn't have taken me so long if I had had the time to write, I basically finished almost the entire chapter today, I've been writing on it since this morning and I'm finally finished with it.**

**Anyway, hope y'all like it and I don't own Pokémon. **

**Chapter 3: A Favor to Ask**

After I heard the final click of the Poke Ball, I immediately let myself out of it, I couldn't stand this contraption. Professor Elm looked highly confused at me, and Sally was looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Um, Professor, is there something wrong." Sally asked.

"Well, usually Pokémon don't come out on their own like that, they usually stay inside the Poke Balls until the Trainer lets them out, although there are some Pokémon that dislike being inside them." He explained.

"Oh, Akuma, do you hate being inside the Poke Balls?" Sally looked at me.

"I can't stand being inside that thing, its dark and cramped, not to mention stuffy, I would prefer to walk with you if you don't mind." I told her.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Oh, um, Sally, before you leave, if you don't mind can you do me a small favor? There is an acquaintance of mine by the name of Mr. Pokémon; he lives to the North of Cherrygrove City on Route 30. I would go myself, but I have research to do. What I need you to do is go and pick up an egg that he told me about in an email I received just before you got here. I don't know what the big deal is, it's just an egg but will you please bring it back to me?" Professor Elm asked.

Frankly out of that whole thing, all I thought about was the name Mr. Pokémon. That just struck me as odd, why would someone have 'Pokémon' as his or her name, it just sounded so incredibly odd to me. Did anyone else ever wonder about his choice of name?

The sound of Sally calling my name over and over brought me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Akuma, what do you think about it, should we do it for Professor Elm?" She questioned.

I pondered this before I answered her. "Well…I think we should, after all, because of him I was able to become your Pokémon." I smiled at the last part.

"Alright, Professor Elm, we'll bring back the egg." She smiled.

Professor Elm studied us with a calculating expression. "Say, Sally, can you…possibly understand Akuma?" He asked slowly.

Me and Sally exchange surprised expressions, we had forgotten that he didn't know that Sally could understand me.

"Um, yes Professor Elm." Sally said, a little flustered.

"Can you understand other Pokémon as well?"

"No sir, just Akuma."

Professor Elm looked between the two of us, a far out look on his face.

"Very, very interesting, that's nothing I've ever heard before, being able to understand Pokémon is quite rare, but being able to understand only one Pokémon is the most fascinating thing that I have ever heard before." He mumbled to himself.

"Um, Professor, we'll be leaving to go to Mr. Pokémon's house now." Sally interjected.

"Ok, ok." He was still spaced out as he began working on papers and checking various machines.

As I turned to leave, I looked out the window and saw a strange red haired boy looking into the lab. He realized that I was staring at him and quickly hid from site.

I didn't really think much of it; I assumed lots of people probably looked in on the Professor while he was doing his research.

We exited the lab and started heading for Sally's house, she said that she needed to go and pick something up before we left. I wondered how her mother would react to having a Pokémon like me, instead of one of the Pokémon at the lab.

We finally made it there and Sally looked hesitant, looking at me.

"I'm not sure if my mom would approve of me having a Scyther as my first Pokémon. Most people believe that Scythers are monsters with no heart, but I know that's not true because you've been my best friend since I was a little girl." She smiled.

I smiled back at her; happy that she didn't think I was a monster, although I've known that since we became friends. If she did think I was, then she wouldn't have stuck around all these years.

Sally finally opened up the door and came in, holding it open so I could come in as well. I followed Sally into one of the rooms in the house, finding her mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

Sally cleared her throat. "Um, mom?"

Her mom turned around, stiffening up when she saw me.

She jumped up. "Sally, get over here! Get away from that monster!" She screamed.

"Mom, calm down, Akuma isn't going to hurt me, he's my friend and he's my first Pokémon, he's not a monster."

"You're friend? Sally that thing could kill you in a heartbeat! I thought Professor Elm knew better than to give people dangerous Pokémon. Go take it back and get another one, I will not tolerate you having such a Pokémon." She gave me a look of disgust.

Her words stung, I understood that her mother was worried about her safety, but she was being extremely hostile towards me.

"Sally, this isn't going very well." I told her.

She frowned. "I know, but how can I convince her that you won't hurt me, that you're not a monster?"

Sally's mom looked between the two of us with horror clearly written on her face.

"Y-You can u-understand him?" She stared at Sally.

"Yes mom, I can understand him, but I can't understand other Pokémon, now would you listen please? Akuma isn't going to hurt me, do you remember when I was little and I told you that I was going to go and see a friend?"

"Yes." Her mother replied.

"During that time I always went to go and see Akuma, mom, he's my best friend ever since I met him. If he hasn't hurt me yet then I don't think he's going to hurt me now."

Her mother still looked unconvinced. "Sally, I'm horrified that you would befriend such a creature as him. I don't care if he hasn't hurt you in the past, there's no telling what he could do to you now."

Sally was becoming extremely irritated with her mother.

"Mom, I don't care what you think, Akuma is my Pokémon and best friend, it doesn't matter what you think, I'm going on a journey with Akuma and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

Her mother didn't like that.

She came to stand in front of Sally, infuriated. Her mother raised her hand up in the air, I took that to mean that she was about to hurt Sally but I wouldn't stand for that.

Using my speed, I got between the two as her hand came down, hitting me hard across the side of my face. I heard Sally gasp and her mother stumbled back in surprise.

I glared at the woman who would dare try and hurt Sally. The side of my face stung a little, the woman actually put a lot of strength into that.

"Sally, I think it's best we leave, I don't think we should stay here much longer, I don't think I can stand being in the same room as her anymore, not after she tried hurting you." I frowned.

"Alright, I have to go to my room and get a few things first though." She told me.

Sally raced upstairs to get her things as I kept an eye on her mom. I put myself between her and the stairs.

Sally came racing back down the stairs a few minutes later with her bag and headed for the door, motioning me to follow her. I still kept myself between Sally and her mother until we were outside.

What was waiting for us outside was unexpected.

Ethan and Mizu were standing there, like they were waiting for us. They had a surprised look on their faces when we burst through the door.

The four of us went off a little ways from the house and Sally took Ethan to the side as she started to explain what happened.

Mizu walked up to me. "Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"Um, her mother didn't take it lightly that her daughter has a Pokémon such as me. She wanted Sally to get another Pokémon at the lab, but Sally said no and her mother became really upset with that and tried to hurt Sally. I jumped in front of her and took the blow instead, which I might add, actually stung a little, she put a lot of force into that. After that Sally went to go get her things and then we ran outside to see you two waiting for us." I told her.

"She tried to hurt Sally?" Mizu frowned.

I frowned. "Yea, I don't know why she would do that though."

"Well, Sally wasn't really her favorite. She favored Sally's two older brothers who each left on their own Pokémon journey a couple years ago. Hana didn't want a girl, she had wanted another boy but that didn't turn out right. She wasn't too fond of Sally, so I guess it's not that shocking to think that she would hurt her."

I assumed that Hana was the name of her mother. Sally had told me about her older brothers, but she had never said anything about how her mother had treated her.

"I know how that feels, your parents not wanting you. My parents degraded me; they always favored Seire, my older brother. My parents didn't care about me at all; I know they were glad when I didn't come back home the day I met Sally, I haven't seen them in 9 years." I told the Marill.

Mizu was completely shocked at what I told her. "That's awful, how could they hate their own offspring so much?"

I didn't want to tell her, but she would probably find out sooner or later. "Well, I guess it's because I really am a demon. I didn't understand why everyone back home hated me so much, but I found out why when I met Sally. A swarm of Beedrill was attacking her and I attacked them to defend her, she was just a small child, it angered me so much that they would do that to a little hatchling like herself. I became so enraged that my coloring changed. My eyes, the whites and all became entirely blood red, my green coloration turning to black as the cream coloring turned the same shade of red as my eyes. My scythes and wings turned to the same metallic gray just like the mane of a Shiny Rapidash, a single red line going through the middle of my scythes. The Beedrill had poisoned me and Sally ran off after I defeated them. I thought she was afraid of me, of what I am. I was wrong though; she had run off to get some Pecha berries. My coloration had returned to normal soon after and Sally had become my friend. That's when I took her back here and I stayed close by after she insisted on it. I agreed on it quite happily, I'd rather have stayed close to her than go back to my family and I've been with her ever since." I explained.

I expected Mizu to run away from me or even give me look of pure hatred, of disgust, but something unexpected happened.

She smiled up at me and hugged my leg. "Akuma, I don't care what the Pokémon back home think about you, I know you're not a demon or a monster, me and Sally don't care about what happened with the Beedrill, you're still you and that's all that matters." She told me.

I blushed at what she said, I don't know why though, and it appeared that she was blushing as well.

We looked up at our Trainer's calls and made our way over to Sally and Ethan.

"Akuma, we should probably get going, we still have to go to Mr. Pokémon's house to get the egg for Professor Elm." Sally told me.

"Alright, bye Mizu." I smiled at her, waving my scythe around in goodbye.

"Bye Akuma." She waved back.

When we got farther away from them, Sally looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You like Mizu!" She teased me.

My jaw opened and closed repeatedly from shock. "W-why would you say such a thing?"

"I saw you blushing." She winked at me.

"I-I don't l-like Mizu"

"I know you like her, now stop denying it, and you know what, I think she likes you too." She sang.

I blushed. Did I really like Mizu, and was it really possible that she liked me back. It would explain why I kept blushing and the fact that when she hugged me, my heart started beating faster.

I was broke from my train of thought though when we passed by the lab on our way to Route 29 and Professor Elm came bursting out of the lab.

"Waaaaiiiittt!" He called out.

We stopped and stared at him as he made his way to us.

"Sally, I forgot to give you my number." He said.

Sally took out a small device and handed it to Professor Elm, who started pressing buttons on it and after a few seconds handed it back to her.

"Thank you Professor Elm, we'll be heading out now." She smiled.

"Alright, be careful Sally, Akuma." He told us, running back to the lab.

"What was that about?" I turned to Sally.

"Oh, he registered both mine and his number's into each of our Pokegears so we can call each other if we need anything." She explained.

I still didn't fully understand it but I let it drop as we made our way to the beginning of Route 29 and headed for Cherrygrove City.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stolen Pokemon

******Sorry I haven't updated in a few months, I've had a lot of stuff going on with school and everything, but I finally got this one up and hope y'all like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

**Chapter 4: The Stolen Pokémon**

It only took us about 45 minutes to walk to Cherrygrove where Sally decided to go and get some items from the Poké Mart before heading out to Route 30.

She made sure to stock up on Potions, Paralyze Heals, Antidotes and Burn Heals.

Roaming around through Cherrygrove, I received even more odd looks.

We ignored them and went to the beginning of Route 30.

While at the Poké Mart, Sally had asked for directions to Mr. Pokémon's house, which was only about an hour and a half away.

The walk there was very pleasant, except for the wild Pokémon that kept popping up.

Eventually we came to a fork in the road. The left one would take us straight to Violet City while the right one would take us to Mr. Pokémon's house.

We finally reached his house and Sally came up and knocked on the door and a moment later, a grey haired man opened it.

"Hello, um…are you Mr. Pokémon?" Sally asked.

"Ah, you must be Sally, won't you please come in?" He nodded, holding the door open for us.

We walked in to find another grey haired man wearing a white lab coat sitting at a table, and on that table was the egg. The egg itself was white and decorated with red and blue triangles. It was in some kind of container.

Mr. Pokémon walked over the man and gestured to us. "Professor Oak, this is Sally and her Scyther, Akuma."

Oak stood up and shook Sally's hand. "It's nice to meet you Sally, and you too Akuma." He smiled, patting my head.

"It's nice to meet you too Professor." Sally smiled back.

After the introductions, Mr. Pokémon invited us to stay for a short time before heading out.

"Sally, before you leave, there is something I'd like to ask of you. There are many new Pokémon here in Johto. Now, what I'm asking you to do is take this Pokédex, an advanced Pokémon encyclopedia that takes note of every Pokémon you encounter. If you would, could you fill these pages for me?" Professor Oak asked Sally, taking out an ice blue and black Pokédex.

Sally and Mr. Pokémon looked surprised at Oak's request.

"I'd be honored to help." She beamed.

He handed her the device to Sally and told her how to use it. "To acquire the information needed, just point it at the Pokémon."

"Like this?" She questioned, pointing it at me.

_"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured." _ A robotic voice came from the strange device.

"Exactly-" The Professor never got to finish as Sally's Pokégear started to ring.

She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Professor Elm?"

I could hear Elm from where I stood as he frantically shouted. "Sally! It's terrible! Get back to the lab as soon as possible! You have to hurry!"

He continued to panic and somehow Sally finally got off the phone with him and picked up the egg.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to leave right away! Something's happened at Professor Elm's lab, we have to get there as soon as possible!"

Before the two males could say anything we were out the door and running for Cherrygrove.

We made it there in a respectable time and stopped to catch our breath when we made it to the beginning of Route 29.

A few seconds later a boy with red, shoulder length hair and crimson eyes, the boy I saw peering into the lab earlier, was calmly walking in our direction.

He sneered as he came closer and studied us. "A Scyther? Hmp, that Pokémon's too good for a weakling like you. You wouldn't know how to take care of a Pokémon like that, you should just hand him over to me. " He snickered.

I growled at him and slashed the air with my scythe. I looked at Sally but she was too stunned by his words to say anything.

"How about we settle this with a battle?"

The strange boy threw his Pokéball into the air and in a burst of white light came out a Cyndaquil.

The battle didn't last very long, even though I had a type disadvantage, the Cyndaquil was too weak to know any fire attacks. I did take some damage from it though nonetheless.

"Hmp, fine then, stick with her. But…if you ever want a real Trainer, come and find me." He snickered and started to walk away.

Something on the ground caught my attention, I beckoned Sally over to me and she picked it up.

"It's his I.D. card, it says his name is Silver…."

Just then a hand swiped the card away from Sally.

"Dammit! You saw my name!" He ran off.

"Well…um, why don't we head back to the lab now?" I said slowly.

"Um, sure." Sally replied.

We finally reached the lab and walked in. There were a few cops hanging around the building while the assistants stood off to the side, their research forgotten.

"Professor, what happened here?" Sally asked.

Elm and the cop standing beside him turned toward us.

The cop studied us over and something clicked inside his head. "Alright, put the egg down and come with me! Now give up that Cyndaquil!"

"What?! We didn't steal anything! Why would you say that without gathering evidence first?!" Sally panicked.

"Well first off missy, rule number 1, the guilty always reports back to the scene of the crime. Also, I don't trust anyone with a Scyther, now hand it over and put your hands in the air where I can see them!" I rolled my eyes, this shit was starting to get annoying.

He made a move and reached his hand toward Sally's wrist and pulled out some metal cuffs, but I swiped my scythe down in front of her hand and growled at him. Wasn't Elm going to do anything to stop him?

He backed away and that's when Ethan came in, Mizu wasn't with him though.

"It wasn't her! I saw a red haired boy running away with Cyndaquil's Pokéball!"

Me and Sally exchanged surprised looks.

"Oh, um…sorry miss." The cop apologized.

"We battled him not long ago." Sally told the officer.

"Are you sure it was him?" He asked.

"Yea, he had a Cyndaquil with him, I had no idea it was stolen though." She said worriedly.

"Well, did you happen to get his name?"

"He dropped his I.D. card after the battle, he got it back after we had seen his name. It said Silver, but there was no last name on it." She said.

"Alright, I have to report back to the station now, thank you for the information and sorry for the misunderstanding." He made his way out, giving me a sideways glance as he did so.

"Oh it's terrible, poor Cyndaquil, I'd hate to think what that Trainer could do to him." Elm finally piped in.

I sent a death glare his way and he froze.

"Akuma, what's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you step in, you could have had Sally arrested. If she had been taken in I would have sliced you to bits." I growled. Of course he couldn't understand me so Sally had to translate for me.

His face turned pale and he opened and closed his mouth several times, speechless.

"Um, I think we should go now before you harm him." Sally put the egg down and grabbed my arm.

Ethan came outside with us.

"Thanks Ethan." Sally smiled.

"No problem, if I hadn't have come in sooner I'd hate to think what Akuma would've done to him." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and huffed which made Ethan laugh.

"Well, we should get going before it gets too dark, it wouldn't be a very good idea for us to stay here with my mom here and all." Sally told him.

"Alright, good luck. See you." He smiled and waved as we made it back to Route 29.

By the time we got back to Cherrygrove, the sun was starting to set so we decided to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night.

Sally went up to the counter and started talking to a pink haired lady called Nurse Joy. She got herself a room key and I followed a Chansey to a back room where I could sleep and heal up for the night.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Bolt

**I****'m finally back with another chapter, I'll try and update another as soon as possible, and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Violet City**

I woke up, squinting my eyes at the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

Arceus how I hate mornings.

I grunted and got up, pushing open the doors with my head that led into the main lobby.

I got many curious stares as wove my way through the crowd in search of Sally.

I finally spotted her sitting at a table eating.

"Good morning Sally." I grinned at her.

"Good morning Akuma, are you hungry? I brought you some Pokémon food from the cafeteria, it's specially made for Bug Types." She pushed a bowl toward me.

I sniffed it. "It doesn't really look very appetizing, I'd prefer to go hunting but I guess this will do, thank you."

I carefully stabbed one of the little pellets with my scythe and placed it in my mouth.

It actually tasted quite decent despite me being more carnivorous and I ate my fill, waiting on Sally to finish with hers.

After she finished, I followed her as she went and washed our bowls.

After that, we went to the mart where Sally bought some supplies for our trip to Violet City.

We kept a normal pace, not hurried to get to the next town while we enjoyed the nice weather.

"You know, it'd be great if we could catch a Pokémon, presuming an electric type for the upcoming gym in Violet City." Sally said.

"Electric type? So the Pokémon there are either Water or Flying?"

"Yes, it's a Flying Gym, the leaders name is Falkner, I've seen a few of his battles on TV, he's really good."

I grimaced. Flying types.

"That would probably be a good idea, I don't think I'd be able to hold my own against a Flying Type."

"Alright, we should start looking then."

After walking quite a ways, we hadn't come across a single Electric Pokémon.

We were starting to become discouraged when we heard some rustling from a nearby bush.

From out of the bush, walked out a Pokémon that I'd never seen before.

The fur on its torso and front legs were blue while the bottom half was black. Around its neck it had ring of black fur that encircled its neck to form a sort of collar.

On its front two legs, there were two yellow like rings that wrapped them. It had yellow eyes and large oval ears with a star like symbol in each, along with a star on the end of its tail as well. Finally, it had several tuffs of fur sticking out of its head.

Sally pointed at the Pokémon with her Pokédex.

_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when it's in trouble. _

"Hm…the Pokédex indicates that Shinx can only be found in the Sinnoh Region. So then, what's one doing here all the way in Johto?"

I shrugged and looked at the Shinx. He seemed…very depressed, and he was covered in bruises and scratches.

I attempted to cautiously walk toward him, hoping not to spook him or anything and decided to try and talk to him.

"Um…are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He gasped and jumped back, and his fur actually started to glow.

"Hey, we're not trying to hurt you, we just…thought you looked…troubled."

He looked shocked, and opened and shut his mouth repeatedly.

"Um, I-I got abandoned by my Trainer." He looked on the verge of tears.

Sally and me exchanged an astonished glance.

"Why were you abandoned?"

"My Trainer, his name was Ben, got rid of me because I couldn't beat a Flying Type. He challenged the Violet City Gym and I couldn't even beat one of his Pokémon. After he lost the battle he became so frustrated with me and started insulting me and sent out his Totodile. He beat me up really bad and just left me there. What's worse though, it's not the first time this has happened." He became increasingly stressed by the minute and I relayed the information to Sally.

"Ben? Ask him what he looks like. Since he's got a Totodile I'm sure it's the Ben from my hometown, but it'd be best to make sure, although I'd give him a beating no matter who it is." She glared at the ground.

"What did he look like?"

"Um, he wore all black clothing, his hair was very wild looking and he wasn't exactly nice to us."

"Definitely Ben." I told her.

"I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him." Sally growled.

The Shinx looked at Sally with a surprised expression at what she had just said.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Bolt." He replied.

"I'm Akuma, and this is Sally, it's nice to meet you Bolt."

For the first time, Bolt smiled up at us.

Sally approached the injured Shinx.

"You poor thing, I didn't think Ben could sink any lower." She started rummaging through her bag and pulled out one of the Potions she bought before we left Cherrygrove.

"Here, this will help with your injuries." She picked him up carefully and Bolt stiffened up for a few seconds out of surprise until Sally sprayed the Potion over his wounds.

The small Pokémon let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in Sally's arms as the medicine started taking affect.

Looking at the Shinx, I got an idea. The Pokémon had been abandoned so many times by past Trainers who cared nothing for their Pokémon and only used them for tools.

Bolt would be safe and cared for if he wanted to come with us. Sally would never abandon her Pokémon, especially for a petty reason such as that.

I looked at Sally and from the expression on her face; I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Bolt. Would you like to come with us on our journey? I promise I would never abandon you like those assholes." She said, smiling kindly at him.

He was speechless and looked at me. I gave him a crooked smile and nodded my head.

Bolt contemplated the idea of traveling with us and finally smiled up at Sally and then back at me and nodded his head.

Sally pulled out a Pokéball and gently tapped it to the still smiling Shinx's head.

The after a few seconds, the click of he Pokéball signaled the capture of Bolt and Sally let him out.

"Welcome to the family Bolt."

Bolt was too excited and happy to say anything and ran around for a while.

Me and Sally smiled at Bolt's excitement and I was happy that I could get along with another Pokémon and we now had a new member of our small family.

**Please Review**


	6. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I will have to take a leave of absence for a while. I have been updating these stories via my school laptop, but since it's only a few weeks until summer vacation, I probably not be able to update in a while. I can try to find a way to continue but there is a high possibility that I will not be able to. If not, I won't be able to update until either late August or in the middle of September, but I have written down everything on paper so I will be working on it during the summer even if I can't update, so when I do get my laptop back I will make sure to upload all the chapters I have created to make up for my absence. I'm terribly sorry for this.

Sincerely,

-Dark Scyther


End file.
